


Day 18 - In Formal Wear

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [18]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 180313





	Day 18 - In Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 180313

JUMP members were attending a wedding party of someone from the agency. That someone has a quiet high ranking in the agency and he ever work with JUMP, that’s why JUMP was invited to the party and they will sing a congratulatory song.

Since it was a formal party, all JUMP members also wear formal outfit. All of them were wearing suits. They were obviously looking so gorgeous in suits. A lot of female guests were glancing toward their side. They were whispering something and giggling while looking at JUMP.

JUMP members themselves were not really care about that and drowning on their own conversation. Yabu and Hikaru were talking to Inoo, to be exact flirting to Inoo and competing to get the pretty guy attention. They both congratulated him because Inoo will graduate soon and will have a bachelor degree in architect. Inoo only smiling, enjoying the attention he gets from the two guys. Daiki on the other side were talking to Takaki. The two were standing so close to each other. Sometime Takaki ruffling the shorter hair and the shorter could only smile shyly when Takaki did that. Keito and Chinen were talking to each other. Chinen told Keito how he missed Ryutaro and how he wanted to meet the younger boy badly.

Mean while the ‘hot couple’, Yamada Ryosuke and Nakajima Yuto, were completely drown in their own world.

From a far it looked like they just stand next to each other but the truth was Yamada slightly leaned to the taller. Yamada’s left hand was in his back, interlocking with Yuto’s hand. Yamada position somehow covered Yuto’s left part so no one could see this, except their members of course.

“You are so gorgeous today.”  
“That goes for you as well Yuto-kun…”  
“Look! Those ladies were fangirling over you because you look so perfect in this suit.”  
“No. They were fangirling over you Yuto-kun.”

Yuto looking at his boyfriend.

“Damn, no matter how many times I look at you, I still feel that you look so charming. I can’t stop looking at you.”  
Yamada were blushing.  
“Me too. You cut your hair a bit and you look more handsome than usual. You are tall so you look great in this suit. I’m small, so I’m not as gorgeous as you.”  
“Who said that? Haven’t I said that you look so gorgeous and handsome today? You were more gorgeous than me.”  
“No! It’s Yuto-kun.”  
“It’s you Ryosuke.”  
And they kept the “No! It’s you” acted for sometime.  
They were laughing when they realized that they were doing something stupid.  
Soon after that, it was their time to sing so Yuto and Yamada reluctantly parting their hands.  
Yamada shaking their hand a little, as if saying  
“It’s okay, we can do that later and even more than that~”


End file.
